


Claiming terrors

by Heavens_gate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavens_gate/pseuds/Heavens_gate
Summary: This is kind of a background story part, letting the readers know the main character's background story and how she met the Winchesters.NB! Read tags!





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a background story part, letting the readers know the main character's background story and how she met the Winchesters.
> 
> NB! Read tags!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know our protagonist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Angst. Smut w/original characters. Death of original character.

As the first Omega in a family of Betas and Alphas, you had to turn to your best friend's family for guidance when you presented. Thankfully, they were next-door neighbours to your family, and both families were very close-knit, so it shouldn't bid much of a problem. Your friend was a year older than you and had presented as Alpha when it was his turn. His name was Julien, and he was the boy every single girl in school were crushing on, especially after he presented. Every single Omega in school (and there were even a few Deltas) practically drooled over him, wanting to act on every little whim he had. Julien was a muscular and tall boy. He was pretty bright white, but not in an unattractive way at all. His lips were rounded and fit his face perfectly, and most of the girls would chat in the change rooms about how they wanted to see if his lips were as soft as they looked.

Thankfully for you, you and Julien had been besties since birth, so despite him having plenty of Omegas and some Betas in his bed every now and then, he always stuck by your side in school and in other public settings. The only times he stayed away from you was when he was rutting. You's always know when his rut was coming on. He'd be unfocused in his classes, seek you out as soon as he could, he'd come much closer to you than usual, and he'd be more cuddly in the days leading up to it. And, not that you'd EVER admit it to anyone, but you LIVED for those moments. The days when he'd hold you in his arm when you sat in the schoolyard, the times he'd make his hugs last just a few moments longer, or he'd take your hand as you walked around. You had secretly been crushing on Julien way before he presented, and your stomach hurt just thinking about him with all those other girls.

The days after you presented, you kept at home, just getting yourself back on your feet, and didn't really think much of it before you went over to Julien's house the following Saturday. You were going to get guidance from his mother, Britt, on how to deal with being Omega, so you went over, smiling to yourself. Your family was happy you weren't another Alpha, but they were at a loss for what to do with you besides that. You knocked on the door, and shortly thereafter, Julien opened. Smiling widely, he pulled you into a big hug when his scent hit you, hard. He smelled like pinecones, maple syrup, and bonfire. You caught yourself moving your nose to the nook of his neck, drawing in a deep breath. You let out a surprised noise, pulling away from him as if you'd been electrocuted. He looked you over, his smile also fading as he pulled his blonde, short hair back, giving you a better view of his bright blue eyes. 

"Oh... wow. You're an Omega?" he asked

"Yeah..." You confirmed, looking down at your feet as you pulled your hair behind your ear.

He cleared his throat and moved to the side. "You're here to talk to mom then?" "Yeah.. thanks." You hurried past him before he could see how your cheeks turned redder than usual. 

Britt had instructed you to start on suppressants if you found your heats to be too strong, and told you that if you ever needed it, she was right across the street, ready to help you as she could. Britt was always a very nurturing mother. Much more so than your own Beta mother. It was in her nature to be. 

After that day, Julien had begun paying alot more attention to you. You were an Omega, and his Alpha wanted to be there for you. Or something. Whatever. He didn't advance on you or anything, but he started treating you more like the way he treated you before his ruts before you presented. After a few weeks tho, he did advance. He took you to the forest, where you usually would hang out and sometimes just lounge around on the forest floor. As you laid down to watch the leaves flutter in the wind, you found your view obstructed. Julien was leaning over you, looking over you face. "Hey Y/N?" "Yeah?" You blushed, looking up at him, his hands next to you on both sides, locking you in beneath him. "I..." He looked almost nervous as he lifted his left hand to trace your jawline, following the movement with his gaze. You almost stopped breathing for a moment, the small touch almost entirely electric. "You...?" You bit your lip, looking into his eyes as his gaze returned to capture yours. "I... can I try something?" You frowned. "Try what?" He looked down at your lips and then up at your eyes again. "Do you trust me?" He asked, his hand stroking at your forehead, moving some stray hairs away. You blinked and answered, throat dry. "Y-yes..." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and lowered himself. You also closed your eyes right before his lips met yours. And holy fuck, his lips were the softest lips you had ever felt on yours. He moved abit closer, your hands instinctively moving to his hips as he deepened the kiss, opening his lips, and breathing against you. He smelled so good, especially this close, and you didn't want the kiss to ever end. Your heart beat faster, breath growing heavier as his tongue stroked over your lips, asking for permission. And permission he got. You opened your mouth, propelling the kiss into a hot makeout session. Soon you found yourselves on the forest floor, hands stroking each other's bodies, exploring and feeling their way. As his hand cupped your breast, he broke the kiss and growled, sending your body off the edge into pure arousal. You felt the exact moment your panties became soiled with your juices, and he felt it in your scent. 

"Fuck, Y/N... you smell so good right now I could eat you up..." You moaned against him, urging him on with your hands. You moved your hand down to his crotch, and gasped at what you found. His alpha cock stuck out ever so slightly at the top of his jeans, and he was big! Much bigger than you had expected. You felt yourself getting both intrigued and slightly intimidated as he growled again, moving his face down to your neck, scenting you. He drew a deep breath, and moved himself on top of you. The two of you didn't waste much time getting your panties off under your skirt. He spent plenty of time opening you up with his tongue and fingers before he got his pants and shorts off, entering you. 

You stayed there in the forest for hours, and didn't even consider the cold ground or the impending darkness, too engulfed in eachother to take notice. When you did get home, your father gave you in for worrying him and your mother, before you were sent to bed. You didn't really care tho. Getting grounded was so worth that experience. It wasn't your first time. You had been with two boys before, but both were betas, none of them did you really care about. 

The next day, at school, you and Julien became an official couple. And it would last a long time, the two of you went to each other's graduation, and eventually moved in together. Julien had asked you many times if he could get to mark you and claim you as his, but you didn't want to. Not becuause you didn't want Julien to be yours and you to be his... you just... you weren't ready to settle that much just yet. So he hadn't claimed you through all those years. 

 

_______________________________

You wake up with a start in the middle of the night. You don't really know why, but your heart is beating, and your eyes scan the room nervously. You look to Julien's side of the bed, to find it empty. Frowning, you get up and pull a bathrobe around you, walking out of the bedroom. You were probably awoken by Julien going to the bathroom or something, but you wanted to make sure, and check on him. Julien usually slept fine through the night, so him leaving the bed in the middle of the night was unusual. As you got to the livingroom, you had to swallow down a scream as you saw Julien, his eyes white as he was leaned back, black smoke floating into his mouth. As soon as the smoke went in fully, he relaxed, his head moving down, before he straightened up, looking straight at you. But... that wasn't Julien. His eyes had gone pitch black, a sadistic smile on his lips as he looked you over. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the bitch Omega. Let's see if I can't do what this meatsuit never could, huh?" It spoke with Julien's voice, but the words scared you beyond belief. Was he gonna hurt you? "W-what do you mean...?" you said, trying to slowly back off. "Oh, I think you know, little slag. I'm going to knot you and then claim you. You will be screaming my name, begging for my mark when I'm done with you." You swallowed down the panic at his words. Mark you? Claim you? No, he couldn't... he wouldn't... Not your Julien. He respected you. "What the hell are you?" you spat out, almost scared by the bravery in your own voice. Julien... no, the thing inside Julien leaned his head back, letting out a billowing laughter. You saw the opportunity to spin around and run... only to find yourself pressed up against another man's chest.

This man grabbed ahold of your wrists, turning you so your back was flush up against his body. He was fat, but shockingly strong as you struggled against his grip. "Want me to kill the cunt?" "NO!" the thing inside Julien yelled at the man. "I will mark her and she will be this meatsuit's willing little slave. "N-no!" you whimpered, your flash of bravery soon gone as you realized three more smoke clouds appearing on each side of Julien. One became a beautiful, raven haired woman, the other an ashy brown haired man. They all smiled their sadistic smiles at you as the man behind you tugged at your bathrobe, exposing your naked body. "My oh my.. that is one sexy Omega this Alpha has..." said the thing inside Julien as he took a few steps toward you. He didn't get further before gunshots sounded from behind him, penetrating his and his two followers' chests. A bright, almost flaming light exploded through them all as they died. You cried out, wanting to run over to Juliens now lifeless body. "NO!!! NO! JULIEN!!" You didn't even think about the fact that you were exposed as a man appeared behind the three. He was tall, had short, dark blonde hair and wore a leather jacket. He held his gun toward the man holding you, but didn't need to fire before the man behind you also lit up, and slumped to the floor. You threw yourself across the floor to cradle your boyfriend's lifeless body, wailing. He was dead. No, he couldn't be... no, not your Julien! The two strange men started searching the house before the second man, who you hadn't even seen yet, started walking around the entire house, doing something to it. The other man walked up to you and tried to pull you up. You shook his hands off of you, crying.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your Alpha missy, but I need you to get up and talk to me." You turned toward him, an intense and burning hot anger hitting you as you punched the man, giving him a proper right hook. You clearly took him by surprise as he didn't move to protect himself. He grunted and touched his lip as he straightened up again, holding the other hand in front of himself to try and tell you to stop. "You fucking killed him!" you spat out. "Ugh... yeah... yeah. But that wasn't really him, ok? He was possessed by a demon." Your anger faltered as you looked at this clearly insane man. "Demon? Are you loony?" You asked, causing the man to chuckle as he lowered his hands. "Many have called me that before. I'm Dean Winchester and that..." He pointed at the other man, who just entered the room again. That man was even taller, his hair long and darker brown. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans, and raised his hand to greet you. "...is my brother Sam. We hunt things like those demons there." It suddenly struck you. Their scents... they were alphas. You were on suppressants, so you knew they couldn't smell you, but their scents were suddenly billowing around the room. You looked at them, perplexed as their scents invaded your nose... and you realized you didn't hate it... you didn't fucking hate the scent of the men who were the reason your boyfriend was dead on the floor! Fuck, what the hell was wrong with you.

The taller man clearly noticed your inner dialogue and walked closer, his hands held high to show he meant no harm. "Hey there... we didn't mean to hurt anyone, and I'm really sorry about your loss. But Dean's right. Julien... that was his name, right?" You looked at him and nodded "Julien wasn't himself anymore. He was taken over by a demon. I'm sure he would have never threatened to do the things he said, normally, right?" You shook your head, tears streaming down your face again. They were right. The thing they killed wasn't Julien. It was only wearing his skin... So it's not them you should be angry at. A bottomless sorrow struck you then. Your childhood friend and highschool sweetheart, the only Alpha to ever touch you, was dead. He was gone, forever, and he died, never getting the one thing he truly wanted... to claim you. You collapsed and was scooped up in the arms of the taller of the brothers. He held you close to his neck, and you instinctively wrapped your arms around him as his brother moved your robe to cover you again. The Alpha scent calmed you. You closed your eyes and pulled yourself closer to his neck, and he allowed you access. "She's omega." you heard him say to the other. "Yeah.. I figured. On suppressants?" the taller man nodded. "Ok.. Any pups?" "No. And she's unmarked." The shorter man... Dean? walked across the room. "Come on. We killed these bastards, but they might wanna return." "Where are we taking her?" "For now, we're taking her into Baby. And then to the motel. We did do her Alpha in, so for now, she's our responsibility." The taller man nodded. You couldn't bring yourself to protest as the two strange alphas brought you out into their car.


	2. Getting to know the Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know the Winchester brothers some more, getting closer to one of them in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut. Some fluff. Angst.

It has been a few weeks since Dean and Sam saved you from the demons. They spent the first few days wrapping your head around the fact that those things even existed, and the rest of the time, they kept you in their motel room, always having one with you and the other out checking out leads. Those four demons weren't the only ones in the area, and the boys were looking for the rest. You spent most of your days trying to research as much as you could on this secret world these boys were living in, asking alot of questions. Sam was very friendly and easy to talk to. He answered all of your questions and made sure to explain in greater detail. You always felt very comfortable around Sam. Dean was another story. He had gone back to your apartment and gotten your necessities, like suppressants, scent blockers, clothes, the works. After that he'd been... less than helpful. He spent the time he was alone with you drinking beers and eating, or he'd be snoozing or cleaning his weapons. He refused to answer any questions and told you it was better if you knew as little as possible when they sent you home to your family. Which they still hadn't done.

You'd heard their arguments at night when they thought you were asleep. Sam would argue that sending you back might end up getting your entire family killed. He was concerned that they'd be putting even more people in danger if they let you go. Dean... agreed, but still insisted you couldn't stay with them. After about two weeks of that bullshit, one night, when they got into it again, you sat up in your bed. "Listen, if this might put my family and friends in danger, I'm not going back." You crossed your arms over your chest to make a point out of the fact that you meant it. Dean glared at you. "That aint your choice to make, sweetheart." He said sweetheart in such a condescending way it made you wanna walk over there and slap him silly. You tightened your jaw, and left it with that. Sam looked at you and then Dean. "You know she has every right to decide that for her own, Dean."

"Well, then what are we gonna do with her? Can't let an unclaimed Omega walk around on the streets alone. It'd be like sending her out with a giant sign stating: Hey, I'm an innocent and completely defenseless victim!"

Sam frowned and nodded "So we keep her with us. Train her to be a hunter." Dean turned to Sam with a shocked expression. "Are you fucking insane? We can't do that!" Sam raised his hand to calm him. "Look, you said it yourself. We can't send her out on the streets alone, and we can't send her home. So she stays." Dean was about to protest when a third man suddenly showed up in the middle of the room, his back to you. You let out a startled scream as the man, dressed in a giant trenchcoat, appeared out of thin air. You nerves had kept you very on edge since the death of your boyfriend. "Cas! What have I said about just appearing like that?" Dean said, moving to position himself between you and the man he called Cas. Cas turned after him, and then spotted you. He spotted you just as his scent hit you. Alpha. What the hell? Another Alpha? Aren't they supposed to be tearing at eachothers throats? What on earth was going on? Cas looked back at Dean after looking at you, seemingly completely disinterested. "You can't send the Omega home, Dean."

Dean crossed his arms, suddenly seeming very defensive. He didn't like having you around, that much was clear to you. "And why not?" Cas shrugged "She'll bring damnation upon her entire village." You let out a low whimper at the thought of your entire community being endangered by you. "Look, I have a name. It's Y/N, and how would I be endangering my entire hometown?" Cas looked at you "I'm Castiel. Angel of the lord. And you're the main target for a group of pretty high-end demons. Seems they didn't like Dean and Sam's little rescue operation." You looked at him in terror. "The main target...?" Your throat tightened with fear, and you felt yourself at the verge of losing consciousness as the third Alpha in the room came onto the bed with you. Sam wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest. His scent immediately calmed you. "Come on, Cas. You know you can't just bust out and say stuff like that!" Sam seemed almost protective and angry toward the Alpha angel... Angel... You hadn't even thought to process that. You breathed ragged for a few moments as the realization hit you. If there were demons, of course there were angels. And if there were angels... there was a god? 

You didn't pay attention to what the three men said until you noticed both Dean and Castiel looking at you. "W-what?" you asked. Sam smiled, you heard it in his voice "We asked if you would agree to being under our care." You opened your eyes wide, shocked as you looked at Dean. Dean grumbled, clearly displeased, and looked away. "Our, as in...?" "Mine, Dean, and Sam's care." The angel spoke. You pulled away, to look at Sam. His calm, brownish green eyes calm as he nodded as an answer to your unasked question. Did they really mean it? The three Alphas would protect you? Your inner Omega purred at the thought of getting to nurture the three, very handsome, men. You nodded slowly, and Sam lit up like a happy child. "Then it's settled. We'll train you and you will eventually start hunting with us." Sam said it with a small smile. Dean pretended to gag and walked out of the room. Castiel looked after him, then turned to you and Sam. "I should be going. I'll be back in a few weeks to check on you." And with that, he was gone, leaving you alone with the youngest of the Winchester brothers. Sam released you now that you were calm enough, and got off the bed, pulling his hair out of his face and clearing his throat. "Ok, I'll get back to researching this thing... I'm sure Dean'll be back in a few." 

And just like that, his heat disappeared from your side. Your inner Omega whimpered at the feeling. You frowned. Come on. You can't really be that sensitive to his touch? Jesus, it's not like he was anything more than an Alpha who... admittedly was very different from most alphas, and alot like your dead boyfriend. You tried to keep your thoughts away from Julien, it only made you feel like your stomach was a bottomless pit and made your ears water, and you'd spend hours trying not to cry. You had already spent the first two weeks crying yourself to sleep, and you knew you couldn't keep going on like that. You had to let go. Even tho it was hard... Fuck. There come the tears again. You threw yourself on the pillow, crying quietly. You didn't notice Sam coming into the bed with you before he pulled you into his arms, enveloping you with his body and scent. You were both fully dressed apart from shoes, but it still felt nice being close to him. This entire time, Sam had made sure to always be close to you when you had been crying during daytime, tho he hadn't usually stepped into bed with you. He had too much respect for you to do that. Until now. But... it wasn't sexual or bad in any way. Since you were both fully dressed, it was just... nice. You fell asleep like this, in his arms and didn't wake up until the next morning, tho it became very clear that Sam had left the bed when you had fallen asleep. You looked right at Dean's sleeping face as you turned to look around the room. Sam was on his way out of the bed on the other side of Dean's, and you could see the muscles in his back move as he pulled on a workout t-shirt.

__________________________________

You stuck with Dean and Sam after this. Altho he had promised to help, Castiel wasn't around much. Not that that seemed to bother the Winchesters, and they spent most days training you to become a hunter with a... chance at survival. They had brought you to their bunker when the hunt for the demon group had proved unfruitful, and you lived there with them. The bunker was huge, and you had chosen a room not too far away from the brothers', but also not too close. You kept your room locked at all times, craving the littlest bit of privacy the room offered. 

It had been two months since the attack in your home, and you had eventually, with alot of care from Sam, made it out of the depression losing your Alpha boyfriend had sent you into. Dean tried to keep his distance to you. It... honestly hurt abit, seeing Dean so distant. Not that he had ever been kind or caring toward you, but he seemed even more distant after you were taken into his care. You tried to ignore it. If he didn't like you, why should you care about him not being close to you anyway? You had long since resigned to the fate of being cared for by one uncharacteristically kind and nurturing Alpha, and one very stereotypical one. 

This morning, you woke up feeling relaxed, and even with a smile around your mouth. You got out of bed and put on a pair of stretchy and comfortable jeans plus a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, before you went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. You stopped in the hallway as you heard a grunting sound. After listening abit, you realized it came from Dean's room. You walked abit closer, worried he might be hurt. That's when you smelled it. Sex. Dean was in there, fucking some Beta. You recoiled and quickly headed into the bathroom. You did NOT need to know what he was doing in there. You fixed yourself up before heading quickly past Dean's room and into the elevator up to the main floor. In the elevator, you giggled abit to yourself as his grunts resurfaced in your mind. Dean usually wasn't the most refined of men, but grunting? That was a whole new level. You walked out of the elevator, still smiling as you saw Sam sitting at the table in the middle of the foyer. You smiled at him, and he smiled back as he looked up from his research. "Feeling good today, Y/N?" he asked. You nodded. "Better than ever, thanks." He nodded and looked you over. "You look good." You blushed. You were never prepeared for Sam's kind comments, and they always seemed to spark your heart into overdrive, pushing redness into your cheeks. You looked away and quickly headed for the kitchen, mumbling a "thank you" as you went. You heard the familiar chuckle as he returned to his papers. 

You made a delicious breakfast as you heard Dean and the strange Beta come up, and Dean ushering her out. She didn't seem to wanna leave, but Dean pushed. You looked out of the kitchen and saw she was blindfolded. She was a young, brunette with a banging body, and for a moment, a spark of envy hit you. Dean was leading her with a hand on her ass, and he looked at you over his shoulder as they ascended the stairs and he picked her up into his arms, kissing her. Was he... trying to make you jealous? You ducked your head back into the kitchen, your heart beating hard. Was it... working? You shook the thought out of your head. Neither of you liked eachother, so why should any of you care what the other does? You huffed and returned to your cooking.

Not long after you finished the breakfast, you heard Dean reenter the bunker, presumably having driven the Beta off to the nearest motel. He didn't usually take women to the bunker. It's location was secret, so this was a one- off. Which Sam made sure to call him out for. "Really? Are we bringing just about anyone into the bunker now?" "Sam, don't start anything." "Start anything? Dean, do you realize how dangerous it is? You're putting not only us in danger, but Y/N too!" "AND SO WHAT? Sam, it's not like I wanted to be a babysitter, for God's sake! I'm sick and tired of living my life based on what SHE needs and SHE wants. Fuck it. If I wanna bring a BLINDFOLDED date here, I damned well will. And the only reason I won't, is because I don't wanna put YOU in danger." Sam was about to answer, but presumably, Dean had gone into the elevator as he spoke, and the door closed on Sam before he could answer. You listened after him, and felt how bad it stung to hear Dean say those words. Hot tears threatened to run down your face as you stood there with a pot in your hands. Is that what Dean thought about having you here? What about Sam? Did he secretly think the same, but was just better at hiding it? You drew a hitched breath and put the pot back down as you felt Sam's strong arms wrap around you. You spun around in his arms and dug your face into his chest as the tears started streaming down your face. You cried against the strong Alpha, holding him close as he comforted you.

Being in Sam's arms always made you feel so safe. So loved. Yet... there was always something missing. He was an amazing friend. But that's also all he thought of you as. Never once had he tried to make advantages on you, and never once had he acted as if he wanted more. You did. You got quiet as the realization hit you. You were falling for Sam Winchester. You cursed under your breath and slid out of Sam's arms, quickly leaving the room. "Y/N?" "The breakfast is ready, just eat. I need to..." You didn't explain more before heading into the elevator to get down. You just wanted to go to your bedroom and cry alone. The doors closed and you hid your face in your hands, whimpering as you cried. This time from the unrequited love you felt for Sam. You hurried down the hall and disappeared into your room as soon as you got down. Locking the door behind yourself, you threw yourself on the bed, crying yourself to sleep. 

_____________________________________

You woke up some time later from soft taps on the door. "Y/N?" It was Dean. You sat up, looking unsure at the door. "Yeah...?" "Can I come in?" His voice was so soft, so careful. You frowned, but decided to go and unlock the door. You then went back to your bed and sat down, still wearing the clothes from this morning, tho... your makeup was probably completely gone. Dean stuck his head in, looking at you. He then came in properly, closing the door. He pressed his palms together, twisting them against eachother. Was he nervous? You looked at him, questioningly.

"I... I'm sorry, Y/N. ...I'm sorry about the things I said. I didn't actually mean them." You looked at him still, now unsure if you really believed him. "I.. I was mad and frustrated, and I have been for a while. But not because I hate you or don't wanna have you around. Rather because I like you. You're a sweet Omega and tough as balls. And I didn't wanna admit to myself that I wanted to protect you. Not because I had to, but because I wanted to." He looked at you, pleadingly. Pleading for your forgiveness. Your Omega wanted to stand up and hug him tight, but you were too shocked to act upon it. "You... like me?" "Yeah. You'll make a good friend, and I know it..." Your heart dropped. Friend. Yeah. That's right. You were not his type. You weren't Sam's type either. You were just friend material. There was only one man ever capable of seeing you as anything else, and he was dead. Your head dropped, and you simply nodded. "Ok." Dean looked at you still, you could feel it.

"Ok... what?" 

"it's okay. I forgive you." 

"Friends?" 

"Friends." You said it quickly, still not looking up. You couldn't. Tears started filling your eyes again, at the realization. Dean stood still for abit, unsure of what more to say. Eventually, he resigned and left your room. You went back to your bed, hugging your pillow tight and crying some more.

___________________________________

After that day, you and Dean actually did become friendly toward eachother. You'd discuss music, he'd teach you how to LIKE beer, and you'd make him food that was far less healthy than the stuff Sam ate. You and Sam also kept being close-knit. Things were looking up! A week after that night, you and Sam sat at the dining table when a delicious scent hit you. It smelled like pie and chocolate, leather and musk. Your mouth watered at the smell, and you bit your lip. Sam looked up at you. "Are you okay, Y/N?" You looked at him, nodded and smiled. "Yeah! I think my imagination is making me imagine food smells, and it's making me so hungry." You felt an emptyness in your lower abdomen as you said it, as if your body was confirming your words. You got up and started to make your way past the table to get to the kitchen. "I'll make us some food." Sam nodded. As you made your way closer to where he sat tho, the scent became stronger, and you paused as you stood next to him. That's when he stopped what he was doing and looked up at you. You could see a change in his eyes as if a realization just hit him. "Y/N? How long has it been since you've been in heat?" You thought for abit, looking down at your hands, then cursed. Your heat had ended only days before you met the Winchesters. And as long as you were on your suppressants, you only had them once every second to third month. You looked at him as you realized it. "Oh damn... Sam... what do we do...?" 

When you looked back up at him, you saw his pupils growing larger. "I... damn... I hadn't really noticed your scent this much before, Y/N..." You bit your lip and then walked a few steps back, but Sam's hand grabbed yours, and he stopped you from walking further away. Your heart skipped a beat at the touch, electricity sparking through your body. You looked at his hand as the tall man stood up. He only needed to take one step, and he was up close and personal with you. He gently put his hand on your neck, looking at you to ask permission to move your hair aside and smell you. You nodded breathlessly, Sam's scent now truly enveloping you. Sam leaned down as he stroked your hair away from your scent glands, and he drew in a deep breath at your neck. A low growl escaped him, and he couldn't help himself but to lick over your scent glands. You let out a whimper, your panties immediately getting soaked from your slick. Embarassed, you tried to pull away, but Sam simply put his other arm around you, pulling you closer so you were pressed flush against him.

That's when you felt it. His cock was growing against you. Was he going into rut? No... he didn't smell like it. Then why was your scent doing that to him? He didn't even like you. Not as more than a friend... or...?

Sam lifted up to look at you, his eyes dark as the night now. "I'll help you through your heat if you'll let me, 'mega." You bit your lip and almost moaned at his words and the anticipation coming with it. Your cunt sent out another, fresh batch of slick, which now started running down your leg. Oh, he was absolutely pushing you into your heat much faster than usual. You nodded. "Y-yes please." Sam leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. The kiss surprised you, but you immediately melted into it, kissing back.

He pulled back again after a moment and looked into your eyes. "Go to your bedroom, 'mega. Your heat isn't entirely on yet, but when it does start, just call for me, and I'll be there." You nodded, breathless again, as you peeled away from him and quickly made your way to the elevator, hoping you wouldn't bounce into Dean on the way to your room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your first heat as a single Omega. In a bunker with two dominant Alphas. How is this gonna go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut and more smut.

As you exit the elevator, you're relieved to find Dean's room still closed.  
That man is probably still snoozing, if you know him correctly. And you do.

You hurry past his door and enter your room, getting yourself settled in bed as the first sweat beads starts forming at your forehead. Your heart beats out of your chest at the prospect of Sam, the dark-haired, tall, muscular, durable Alpha, helping you through this heat... You didn't even realize how attracted you were to Sam until he pulled you against him... 

Crawling into your bed, you quickly remove the more and more restraining clothes you're wearing. Your shirt is the first to go, falling to the floor next to the bed as you lay back on the bed. You look to the door, imagining Sam's face as he enters, seeing you almost completely naked in the bed, just waiting for him to knot you. You bite your lip and pull your jeans off, leaving you in just a bra and panties, that quickly become completely soaked with your slick, thinking about the youngest Winchester. You let out a low moan, pulling off your remaining clothes. Your right hand strokes over your perky breasts, moving down to toy with your dripping wet labia. You stroke one finger inbetween the inner labia, moving to stroke circles over your clit. You can't help but let out a loud moan as the pleasure runs through your body.

The slick pours out of you, making it clear that the heat is upon you, and right at that moment, you feel the churning pain in your lower abdomen. You whimper and start rubbing your clit more decidedly, managing to keep the pain at bay, moving closer and closer to an orgasm. Your left hand pinching your hardened nipple, you arch your back as waves of ecstacy ripple through you. In your mind, the scene where Sam's lips pressed against yours, his arm around your waist, and rock hard Alpha cock pushing against your crotch, plays on repeat in your mind. 

Already, the heat haze is coming upon you, and as you come down from the orgasm, you feel yourself craving more. You whimper again, and curl up into a ball as the most painful cramp you've ever experienced, pulls and rips at your abdomen.

You barely manage to call out "Sam!" through the pain. 

But he heard you. Shortly after calling for him, the door goes up, and Sam enters the room, his scent immediately invading your nostrils. "Y/N? Are you... oh.. oh God."

He looks upon the spectacle that is you, completely naked, curled up on your bed, ass facing the door. He can see the slick, covering your entire crotch and ass, inviting him in to taste... He growls, closing the door as his cock springs into action, pressing painfully against the fabric of his jeans. "Y/N, I'm going to come over to you." He can see the fresh slick pouring out of you as he growls, causing him to growl again, darker this time. It ripples through your body, calling your inner Omega to open up and welcome the Alpha.

He uses every shred of self-control not to rip his clothes off and ram into you, knowing he needs to prepeare you for his size. You whimper and look at him, uncurling to welcome him. "Alpha... please..." You call out his title, and Sam feels himself almost completely losing control at that. How is it that this Omega makes him go so crazy? He is in the bed in seconds, crawling in over you as you turn over onto your back. He swiftly leans in and scents you, drawing you in with every deep breath. "Fuck, 'mega..." He moves you up in the bed and places himself between your legs, lapping at your wetness. You scream in pleasure, grabbing ahold of his hair and pulling it. He growls in towards your genitals, his dark voice vibrating through your pleasure knob. You already feel yourself nearing your second orgasm.

You once more arch your back, closing your legs around his head, locking it in place, all the while also pressing on the back of his head. "More, Alpha! More! Please!" You call out, and he obliges, sliding his thick finger inside your cunt, curling it to hit the sweet spot. In moments, it has you unravelling around his finger, your pussy clenching down on it. "YES! GOD!" you scream out, as you squirt slick against his mouth.

Sam happily licks it down, licking your pussy clean of your cum, but not of slick. It just keeps coming, it's a losing battle. Not that he minds.

He sits up, looking you over. You whimper as the loss of his warmth against your cunt makes the pain return. Upon seeing the desperation in your eyes, the large Alpha growls, and unbuckles his belt. Unleashing his giant cock, you look at it and can't help but imagine it ripping you apart. In the best of ways. You pull at his flannel shirt, prompting him to come closer, to take you, to have you unravel on his cock this time. He growls. "Calm yourself, 'mega. You will have me, when I'm ready to ram into you." They way he says it, has you immediately obeying. 

You've never been this submissive to anyone before, not even Julien, as you quickly pull your hands back to your breasts, putting on a show for the commanding Alpha. He bites his lips, eyes completely dark, he pulls his clothes off, leaving him naked in front of you. His anti-possession tattoo the only visible mark on his perfect body, he says, in a dark voice "Present."

You scramble to obey his order, flipping over to your stomach and getting on all fours, legs spread, to allow him perfect visual of your glistening hole. You further the visual by laying down so your face is in the pillows. You hear him growl again, the sound still rippling through you almost like an orgasm in itself. Sam positions himself between your legs as slick drips down onto your bedcovers in thick drops. He slides in one finger, then the other, readying you by scissoring and moving his thick fingers inside you. You moan, the feeling of it both exciting and simultaneously frightening you abit. But soon enough, the Omega takes over your mind, purring at the sexy Alpha behind you. 

"Sam.. Alpha... Please fuck me!" You plead, and Sam loses it. He straightens up, positions his tip against your opening and rams into you. You feel like he's gonna tear you, but it feels so good! You once more scream out, in pleasure and agony, causing him to still himself inside you. "Am I hurting you, 'mega?" You nod "Yes, but don't pull out! Just... stay still for a moment..." He growls happily, obliging to your pleas. 

After a moment, you start moving, prompting Sam to start thrusting into you. You feel the entire length and girth of his giant cock pushing at you, slamming against your cervix, and stretching you beyond imagination, and it doesn't take more than a few thrusts before you unravel again, panting as you almost black out. He continues ramming deep, grabbing onto your hips as his hips frantically move back and forth, balls slapping against your clit. You are dripping, panting, moaning, and sweating. Sam's grip on your hips tighten as he continues pushing you towards ecstacy again. 

"Fuck, Y/N... Gonna knot you... Gonna knot you so good..." You tighten around him, and as you cum again, you keep screaming out his name. "SAM! YES! ALPHA!! SAM!"

He growls even darker than you thought possible, grabbing your arms and pulling them straight along your side, every thrust now forcing your cheek further into the bed. He pulls on your arms to hold you up whilst thrusting the both of you towards eachother. And that's when you feel it. His knot is forming, starting to hitch at your vaginal walls. Shortly thereafter, he rams himself deep inside you, the knot springs out, and as your body ripples with another orgasm, you feel him squirting his sperm inside you, filling you up so completely some of it makes its way past his knot and drips down at your duvet to join the wet spot of your slick. 

Sam narrowly avoids claiming you as he pulls you up so your back is flush against his chest, he bites down on your shoulder, barely not piercing the skin. You scream out, your Omega turning your head to the side, willing him to claim you. He resists, and just keeps his bite where it is.

As soon as the two of you get down from your highs, Sam wraps his arms around you, lapping at your neck. He then lays you both down, holding you close to him as his little spoon, his massive being completely enveloping you in his scent and warmth. You both fall asleep shortly after, slipping into dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with wishes, criticism, or praise!


End file.
